


Rain

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Spoilers for Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj finds himself in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Rain  
> **Author:** GuiltyRed**  
> Rating:** G  
> **Warnings:** spoilers for Advent Children  
> **Word count:** 200  
> **Summary:** Kadaj finds himself in the rain.  
> **Prompt:** Kadaj/Sephiroth: Conquering a mindfuck and coming out on top - "Stand my ground, I won't give in. If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground."

I am not him.

For all my life, I have wanted only two things. They're really the same thing, though, aren't they? I wanted to please Mother, and I wanted to help her chosen Son.

I did what they asked, what they demanded of me.

They took everything.

What is left of Kadaj now? Am I a shattered shell, empty and discarded?

If I were empty, I wouldn't be able to feel the rain on my face.

Cloud is weeping for me. How strange. The only other tears I know were mine for Mother, and Loz' for, well, just about anything.

Anything but me.

Mother, would you cry for me?

Sephiroth, would you?

Is this your gift to me, then? That I should know, when all is done, that you did not love me enough to mourn my passing? My eyes are open, for the first, last time.

I feel something new, something I don't know the name of.

Remembered words heard through someone else's ears: _I pity you._

Yes, I pity you, cold cold brother and Mother without a heart. In this moment I know myself, and I have something you can never take away.

Someone weeps for me.


End file.
